Background and significance: Domestic violence (DV) is experienced by one to three million Americans annually and has been shown to disproportionately impact the health and health care access of women. DV has also been associated with cervical neoplasia and key risk factors for cancer, including smoking and drinking. Anecdotal reports further indicate that DV may delay the diagnosis of cancer, interfere with cancer treatment, and negatively impact women's health during cancer treatment. Despite this evidence, no research has focused on the relationship between DV and cancer. Research design and specific aims: This exploratory study aims to conduct in-depth interviews with a culturally diverse sample of individuals who have experienced abuse by an intimate partner while in cancer treatment (n = 32). Interviews will be semi-structured and conducted in English or Spanish. Interviews will focus on the effects of DV on cancer development, identification, and treatment, and participants' opinions as to how oncology and other health care providers can best identify, support, and protect patients facing both cancer and DV. Subjects will be recruited through oncology centers, a hospital-based DV program, cancer resource centers, local newspapers, and flyers posted in participating hospitals and the community. Interviews will be analyzed using grounded theory methodology. Contribution and long-term objective: This will be the first known study to explore the impact of DV on any chronic disease, including cancer. Study findings will be used in educating oncology and other health care providers about the impact of DV on cancer treatment and formulating efforts to address DV among oncology patients. Findings from this study may ultimately contribute towards improved health care and safety of individuals facing both cancer and domestic violence.